A new beginning - Un nouveau commencement
by Askandar
Summary: Loki est de retour à Asgard avec Thor. Il attend son châtiment. Il ne s'attend pas à la drôle de tournure que vont prendre les choses. Une première fiction qui suit le personnage de Loki au travers de son évolution physique et psychologique. Apparition de Tony Stark et ses nouvelle créations. J'espère que ça vous plaira, première fiction ici.. Bonne lecture ! Thorki/Frostiron Other
1. Préambule

**/!\ Ceci est une fiction qui se place dans le contexte des personnages Avengers, appartenant à Marvel. Il s'agit d'une fiction homosexuelle qui contient de la violence, des scènes plutôt explicites. C'est ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! /!\ **

_[Je vous préviens, ce "chapitre" n'est qu'une mise en contexte, la suite est bien évidemment plus longue. Ne jugez donc pas sur la première page... ]_

New York détruite par une attaque d'extraterrestre . Venu de l'autre bout de l'univers ? Il s'agissait d'un fait irrévocable que beaucoup avaient comme sujet de conversation. La présence de super héros était irréfutable, plus seulement Iron Man, mais aussid'autres force comme l'ancienne terreur de New York : Hulk ou bien le héros d'une autre époque Capitaine America, sans oublier l'implication du S.H.I.L.D et de l'aide du frère même de l'origine de ce nouveau flot, Thor.

Quant à ce dernier, il était de retour à Asgard, Loki avec lui. Le Bifrost n'ayant pas été encore réparer, le pouvoir du Tesseract fut sollicité par Thor. à cet instant Loki se rendit compte que ce pouvoir n'avait pas du tout la même influence sur Thor que sur lui... Ainsi ils arrivèrent sur le pont, face au royaume d'Asgard. Thor reposa Loki qu'il tenait contre lui durant le voyage.


	2. Chapter 1 Les lois asgardiennes

**/!\ Ceci est une fiction qui se place dans le contexte des personnages Avengers, appartenant à Marvel. Il s'agit d'une fiction homosexuelle qui contient de la violence, des scènes plutôt explicites. C'est ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! /!\**

Chapitre I : Les lois as gardiennes.

Thor arriva donc sur le pont toujours détruit, où Heimdall contemplé le tréfonds de l'univers.  
« -Vous avez réussi Thor. Votre père vous attend. Bon retour chez vous » le gardien plongea son regard d'or dans les tréfonds de l'âme du prisonnier qui baissa la tête et fuit son regard en glissant le sien sur le pont. Thor ne fit qu'acquiescer. Son regard était dur et sa mine renfermée. Il saisit de nouveau Loki à la taille pour le garder près de lui et utilisa Mjolnir puis, arrivé sur les marches du palais, il le relâcha et saisit sa nuque dans ses mains pour l'entraîner avec lui au travers des portes qui s'ouvraient pour eux. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Dans la salle du trône ; Odin, legrand, le Père de Toute chose, regarder d'un air inquisiteur ses fils.  
Un grand silence régnait alors que le duo approché jusqu'au pied des marches de l'estrade royale.

Thor avait toujours la main placée sur la nuque de son frère, signe évident de la défaite de Loki et de la domination de l'Odinson.

Loki Dieu de la magie et de la malice ne voulait plus se battre. Il repensait à son existence, au final il n'aura que faire de mauvais choix... Il n'avait jamais eu de rancœur, il s'était fait abandonner par un père, un autre l'avait aimé et élevé. Il n'avait qu'un désir, le rendre fier, lui montrait sa valeur et ses talents. Mais au final il n'avait su que le décevoir, après avoir été blessé, Loki découvrant son vrai sang, il n'avait pué que décevoir ce père dont il pensait n'avoir jamais eu l'amour. Il avait tenté d'obtenir le pouvoir pour prouver que même au travers de son sang il n'était pas différent de Thor, mais son pouvoir fut trop grand, son but trop utopique et sa folie trop grande. Mais une fois de plus : l'abandon, la descension. Loki n'avait plus rien, il n'avait que le désir de disparaître, loin. Ce qu'il fit. Mais ainsi vulnérable et exilé, il fut un bon sujet pour les forces dans l'ombre, le nouveau pantin. Il n'était bon qu'à ça alors, pourquoi pas ? Sa détresse se transforma en jalousie et il fut un terrain fertile pour que le Tesseract puisse s'immiscer en lui. Ce cube était sa porte de sorti, mais le pouvoir expansible du Tesseract ne s'arrêta pas de le dévorer, de le torturer, de le faire souffrir. Une idée grandissante, une idée sombre, une idée factice de vengeance, une sensation de trahison grimer en haine violente, un désespoir camouflé en rancœur. Ainsi lorsque Thor et les Avengers lui retirèrent son pouvoir, il se sentit de nouveau faible, petites choses, fragilisée et abattue suite à ces nouvelles bêtises. Il avait réussi, il rentrait à la maison, mais pour quel bonheur... ? Loki n'avait plus de désir, plus d'envie, plus de malice, plus rien. De la fatigue morale, il en avait assez à présent, assez de tout cela. Il accepterait sa sentence. Quelle qu'elle soit.

Thor exerça une pression sur sa nuque. Il s'agenouilla. Le visage bas. Il avait jeté un regard rapide à Frigga qui lui avait rendu le sien avec plein d'inquiétude et de pitié maternelle.

Le bruit sourd du marteau de Thor raisonna dans la salle et ce dernier dit.  
« -Je vous ramène Loki, père. Pour que la justice asgardienne puisse le punir comme il se doit. » Ainsi le silence fut rompu. Le son de sa voix se fit entendre, raisonnante encore un petit moment avant que le silence ne se refasse. C'est alors que, lentement, dans un froissement de tissu fin et de bijoux, Frigga se leva pour descendre les marches, s'approcher de Loki et poser un genou à terre. Elle passa une main douce et fine avec un sourire sur la joue et le masque de son fils, son autre main posée sur ses genoux. « -Loki, sache que, quoique tu es fait, tu seras toujours mon fils. » Ses douces paroles glissèrent sur les murs, non pas comme Thor dont les mots avaient résonné comme le tonnerre qu'il maîtrise, mais simplement douce. Loki releva le regard et vit en elle tout l'amour et l'attention qu'elle lui portait, pendant une fraction de seconde il se sentit de nouveau « à la maison ». Cela ne dura pas. Odin se leva et fit raisonner à son tour son sceptre,Frigga obéit sans même avoir entendu d'ordre, elle savait que cela n'était de l'avis d'Odin, mais c'est tout de même à contre cœur qu'elle laissa son tout petit, son fils, et détacha ses yeux des siens qui hurlaient au désespoir. La voix d''Odin ébranla jusqu'au os du prisonnier.

« -Emmène-le dans sa prison » aucun égard ne lui fut offert, le seul regard qu'il obtint était un regard d'écœurement, distant et dur. Loki ne put en être que plus meurtrie. Bien qu'il ne se doutât pas que tout ceci ne soit le pire de la souffrance qu'il allait bientôt découvrir.

C'est alors que Thor posa un genou à terre, s'inclinant devant son roi, une main sur le cœur, afin de poser sa demande.

« -Père, permettez-moi de m'entretenir avec Loki. Seul » Odin prit un moment avant de répondre, quelque chose d 'étrange se passait, ils échangèrent un regard, un éclair et Odin acquiescèrent silencieusement balayant d'un signe de main l'air pour signifier qu'il voulait à présent rester seul.

Thor le remercia et se releva en emmenant Loki à sa suite, le relevant par l'épaule.  
Ils traversaient à présent un long corridor, très familier, il s'agissait d'un couloir plein de souvenirs.


	3. Chapter 2 Souvenirs brisés

/!\ Ceci est une fiction qui se place dans le contexte des personnages Avengers, il s'agit d'une fiction homosexuelle qui contient de la violence, des scènes plutôt explicites. C'est ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! /!\

Chapitre II : Souvenirs brisés.

Ce couloir, si particulier, il avait de nombreuses fois empruntant lorsque, enfant, il bravait les ténèbres pour rejoindre la chambre de son grand frère. C'était toujours là-bas qu'il allait lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Loki avait souvent fait des cauchemars enfant c'était toujours le même genre de rêve : il était comme étouffé, au milieu d'ombre noir et bleuté qui dansait dans tous les sens, tout autour de lui, il y avait de grands bruits, et soudain un grand silence, plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement. Un espace neutre et flou. Il se sentait comme aspirer quand arrivait soudainement une lumière douce mais qui recouvrait tout, cette lumière l'englobait et puis... plus rien. Loi se réveiller et courait voir son frère. Sa chambre la nuit ressemblait trop à cet étrange endroit dans son rêve... et Thor saurait le protéger des méchants ombres !  
Loki s'accorda un sourire sous son masque, un lointain souvenir.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte, Thor ouvrit, bouscula Loki à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Il entraîna Loki et le laissa tomber sur les quelques marches qui surélevaient le lit, ayant les mains attachées, il ne put se réceptionner, sa tempe avait frappé la tranche d'une marche. Ses côtes n'avaient pas apprécié non plus le choque, mais il se redressa comme il le put. Pendant ce temps Thor retira sa cape dans un soupir exaspéré. Il se servit un verre,deux verres, qu'il vida presque immédiatement.

En se rapprochant près de lui, il saisit le visage de Loki entre ses doigts.

-Loki. Tu m'as déçu, trahis. Je t'aimais Loki. Et tu m'as détruit, tu as détruit ma compassion. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de passer outre, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux me retenir. Je vais...te montrer la valeur des sentiments.

Il le relâcha pour se resservir un verre retira son armure pour la troquer contre une tunique bleu outremer et un bas commun noir. Il abandonna ses bottes et s'assit sur le lit en terminant son verre. Il saisit avec violence les cheveux de Loki et approcha son visage, il se baissa, leur nez se frôlait, Loki lutté pour garder ses yeux ouverts, la pression exercée sur sa chevelure étant extrêmement douloureuse, il lui retira la muselière, mais Thor ne s'arrêta pas là, après avoir tiré en arrière la tête du prisonnier, il l'envoya écraser son visage contre les marches une nouvelle fois dans un bruit sourd et inquiétant. Loki se redressa comme il le put, son nez saignait et son regard fixait le vide avec une grande stupeur et beaucoup de frayeur, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les genoux de Thor avant que celui-ci ne le soulève en exerçant une prise violente sur sa nuque et le plaque contre le lit, le visage étouffé dans les draps de satin.

Tout en suffoquant il sentait les mains de Thor déchirer dans une force digne de lui les vêtements qu'il portait. Il n'avait plus que les lambeaux de son vêtement autour des bras, son dos lisse et blanc mis à nu.

Loki se redressa, tentant de se retourner dans un mouvement de contestation. Bien que la peur lui tarauder le ventre, il ne puisse pas ainsi se laisser faire par une brute pareil, mais cette brute ne lui laissa pas le choix plaquant de nouveau sa main sur la nuque du Jotun il envoya son visage frapper contre la tête de lit. Sa lèvre était fendue et il s'était mordu la langue, elle aussi saignait. Retrouvant l'étouffement de l'oreiller, le blanc de ce dernier ne tarda pas à prendre la teinte rougie de son sang qui coulait abondement de sa bouche. Thor serra, serra encore plus fort, jusqu'à donner des palpitations jusqu'au bout des doigts à Loki qui se tordait pour se dégager en souffrance silencieuse, étouffé.

À la suite du haut, suivit le bas, lambeau de cuir abandonné entre les genoux et la cheville. A cet instant Loki réalisa ce qu'il risquait, ce qui lui en coûterait d'avoir blessé Thor. Apeuré, écœuré par avance, il se démena plus que jamais mais rien à y faire, le détenteur de la foudre avait une force à la hauteur de son apparence.

Ce fut un doigt qu'il sentit entrer en lui pour commencer, un unique doigt qui marque la fin de toute leur appartenance fraternelle. Introduite à vif, sans préparation, la sensation qui s'en ressentit fut une immense brûlure, doublé de millier de déchirure. Tandis que le brutal Thor se frayait un chemin au sein de l'impuissant Loki, ce dernier agrandit la blessure de sa lèvre en y plantant ses dents pour ne pas offrir à Thor la satisfaction d'entendre son cri déchirant. Ne se décourageant pas, le dieu de la foudre introduisit un autre doigt, forçant, déchirant, l'intérieur de Loki. Son corps était à présent parcouru de spasmes de douleur, il se retenait tant qu'il le pouvait ce dit corps ne semblait même plus avoir la nécessité de respirer tant la douleur le transperçait.

Ça y est, Loki en était sûr à présent, son remords n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie après tout, quoi qu'il fasse se sera toujours de sa faute . Loki dont le seul privilège aurait dû être celui de mourir dès l'enfance exilée sur un rocher glacial au milieu d'un monde sombre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment mais Loki ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'abandon de son géniteur, l'abandon de son père et à présent l'abandon de son frère. Et puis ce monde, ce rêve... Ce cauchemar enfantin, n'était-ce pas simplement le souvenir de sa perte grandissante ? Sauvé par Odin, baignant dans le sang de Jotun . Certainement. Un nouvel élément perturbateur vint interrompre la pensée de Loki. Plus de doigts, plus de pression. Mais pourquoi ? Il comprit bien vite que ce ne serait pas un repos qui l'attendait mais bel et bien quelque chose de pire. Thor plaça son entrejambe dénudé contre le bas de ses reins et s'apprêta à s'introduire.

* * *

En espérant que cette suite vous a plus, veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes et pour l'heure tardive à laquelle je l'ai posté.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!


	4. Chapter 3 Éreintante monotonie

******/!\ Ceci est une fiction qui se place dans le contexte des personnages Avengers, appartenant à Marvel. Il s'agit d'une fiction homosexuelle qui contient de la violence, des scènes plutôt explicites. C'est ma première fiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! /!\**

Chapitre III : Éreintante monotonie ou renouvellement soudain.

De long hurlement, plein de désespoir s'étouffait dans l'oreiller. Il le sentait. Profondément ancré en lui, frottant contre la paroi de son intérieur. Cela brûlait, saignait, se déchirait avec une violence inouïe. Loki hurlait. Hurlait dans cet oreiller sur lequel il avait si souvent dormi, enlacé dans les bras qui le maintenant à présent douloureusement immobile. Thor s'enfonçait toujours plus fort, plus profond, plus saccadé que jamais. La nausée éprit les entailles de Loki, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne désirait qu'une chose, que tout cesse enfin et que la mort l'accueil. Les mains de Thor lui déchirer les muscles et la peau, l'une dans la nuque. L'autre sur sa hanche. Il arrivait. Il allait bientôt... trop tard. Loki sentit le fluide blanchâtre se déverser en lui et le brûler. Thor se retira et la brute s'enfuit presque comme pour vite laver ce qui le souiller à présent. Pendant ce temps, Loki pleurait. Il pleurait des douleurs, il pleurait de rage et il pleurait de désespoir. Lui qui était prêt à assumer ses responsabilités, lui qui avait accepté son châtiment. Il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle souillure ! Incapable de bouger, il sentit quelques minutes plus tard la main moite et puissante de Thor sur sa nuque et, une fois encore, il le souleva sans peine lui ordonnant de passer la toge qu'il lui laissait. Voyant que Loki ne pouvait pas bouger, il entreprit lui-même de retirer les menottes et les vêtements déchirés, puis enfila avec maladresse le nouvel ensemble, déclenchant quelque gémissement de douleur. Passant outre, il entraîna Loki là où était sa place, dans les cellules. Il le laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et referma la barrière incantatoire dans un murmure grave avant de s'en aller sans aucun regard en arrière. Loki ferma les yeux et, épuisé, s'endormit à même le sol, son corps recouvert du tissu de son habit le faisant souffrir plus que de raison.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Thor ne rend visite à Loki. Ce dernier c'était un peu remis de ses émotions et était assis en tailleur, tournant le dos au mur d'entrer de la cellule. Thor dissipa le sortilège et entra. Cette fois-ci, pas de lit. Il prit Loki à même le sol, en remontant le peu de vêtements qu'il avait. Violemment, les cris de Loki déchiré l'espace blanc et neutre de sa cellule, rebondissant sur les murs vides. Puis Thor, une fois son affaire finie se retirait, se rhabillait et sortait en laissant Loki gît sur le sol au milieu de ses fluides qui se répandaient avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Ainsi passaient les jours et les heures longues et douloureuses.Une monotonie amère s'installait lentement. Thor venait, Thor opacifié le portail, Thor faisait subir à Loki une nouvelle humiliation. Thor le laisser affaiblis et tremblant et Thor revenait. Et ainsi de suite. Étrangement, un jour, Thor ne vint pas, deux jours, trois, quatre. Loki reprenait en force et en consistance. Il mangeait, il dormait, il jouer même avec le peu de pouvoir que son faible état lui permettait d'avoir. On lui donna l'autorisation de lire. Sa vie devint presque idyllique. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Thor mais pour le moment rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que l'absence de cette brute. Le jour passait donc et chaque jour, il se voyait grossir et reprendre des couleurs. Il était même presque trop gros maintenant.

Mais les jours heureux ont tous une fin. Un jour où il lisait, installé dans un coin de sa cellule, un garde arriva, informant les autres qu'une certaine « patrouille » était de retour, une histoire de mission, succès, beaucoup de perte, enfin une routine habituelle chez les Asgardiens. Mais Thor fut mentionné. C'est alors que le magicien prit peur, une peur qui lui serra les entrailles avec une étrange force. Thor était de retour. Thor aller revenir le voir. Tout recommencerait. Il ne fallait pas ! Loki ne voulait plus vivre pareille chose. Cependant Loki avait retrouvé sa malice, Loki avait retrouvé sa malice, Loki avait retrouvé son sang-froid et Loki n'allait pas se laisser abuser encore une fois.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, Loki était étendu sur le triclinium qui lui servait de lit et regardait le plafond, rêveur. Il devait être bien tard lorsque Thor apparut enfin. Ses cheveux étaient longs, sa barbe aussi, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se dévêtir. Il semblait bien fatigué et bien las de venir si tard. Loki se redressa, le regarda, luttant pour réprimer le sourire d'excitation qui brûle ses lèvres fines. En se levant, il prit les mains de Thor, sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir et le fit s'asseoir là où peu de temps avant Loki était étendu. C'était décider, il en profiterait. Ce soir. Il entreprit de délester le manipulateur de foudre de son pantalon encombrant, à genoux devant lui.

« -Loki... Qu'est-ce que tu... ? ». Il prit une profonde respiration et déposa ses lèvres sur sa verge sans laisser à Thor le temps de finir sa phrase. Ce fut efficace car ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir profond et se laissa faire, une main sur l'arrière du crâne de Loki. Toujours cette nécessité de commander... Soit. Loki allait, venait, caressait avec douceur la longueur qui se durcissait de son frère. Sa langue courait, humide, tout du long, sur le bout, une de ses mains l'aider couvrir de caresse l'entier de l'imposante virilité du fils d'Odin.

Il le sentait, il se durcissait, s'il ne se retirait pas maintenant... Loki aurait un goût très « amer » en bouche. Il se retira donc, allongeant Thor il s'installa, une jambe de chaque côté de lui, il s'empala. Lentement, douloureusement. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il enfouit tout de même son visage dans le creux du coup de Thor pour lui cacher sa douleur et son dégoût, et en profita pour lui procurer quelques baisés tièdes et humides emplis d'un désir violent.  
« -Lo-Loki... ! Aaah ... ! » Sa voix se perdait dans de profonds soupirs. Il sentait bien que quelque chose était différent mais demanderait ont de penser à celui qui ne sait pas le faire ? Ainsi le plan de Loki était imparable. Entre leur corps brûlant, entre ses mouvements saccadés, Loki entreprit de saisir la dague de Thor portait encore à la ceinture et enfonça la lame avec soudaineté dans le poitrail de Thor, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri à venir. Loki se redressa, Thor s'écroula et Loki l'assomma avec le manche de la dague. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et plus beaucoup d'énergie. Il lança un sort à la pièce, transformant tout ce qui l'entouré, et lui avec. Soudain Thor devint le Loki affaibli et Loki devint le fier Thor. Il entreprit de dés-opacifier la barrière, de sortir, et se referma la cellule sans y jeter un œil. Il devait se presser car même si la magie lui permettait de faire ceci, cela ne durerait certainement pas longtemps... Il se précipita vers l'embarcadère. Il y trouverait bien de quoi voler jusqu'à une des failles de ce monde... Ce qui lui importait à présent était de disparaître d'Asgard, de s'envoler loin d'ici. Pour toujours.  
A mis chemin sur le pont désert à cette heure quelque chose d'anormal lui fit reprendre sa forme originelle avec violence. Il avait reçu l'équivalent d'un coup de poing mais venait de l'intérieur de son propre ventre. Genoux à terre, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Il était gros. Il était bombé. Il n'était pas normalement bombé. Il s'empressa de retirer son haut avec angoisse. La périphérie de son nombril et plus de la moitié de son ventre était teinté du bleu si particulier de son peuple... Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ce qu'il sentait ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Je suis extrêmement désolé de ne pas avoir posté plutôt ce chapitre, mais étant en période d'examen il faut bien que je me concentre sur mes révisions. En espérant que ce chapitre vous à plus et que les prochains vous satisferont.


	5. Arrêt

Je me vois dans l'obligation de faire une pause dans cette fiction à peine commençait. Pardonnez moi de faire cela de façons aussi cavalière.

Certain comprendrons d'autre pas, tant pis. Merci, et à bientôt, ou pas.


End file.
